Time Warrior
by Tridentwatch
Summary: Traveling to another dimension, he finds he has to battle Voldemort again. Does he want to?


THE TIME WARRIOR

HARRY TRAVELS TO AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION WHERE VOLDEMORT IS TOUGHER THAN EVER. ONLY HE CAN SAVE THE WORLD BUT DOES HE WANT TO?

Harry has destroyed Voldemort, but not found all his horocruxes. 60 years later, he finishes developing a spell that will take him back in time. Will he be able to convince the people of the past that he had no bad intentions? Does he want to?

The Old Man flipped on the light switch, and sadly looked around his muggle home for the last time. He was in the living room, which had been cleared of all furnishings and carpentry. Now it was just another empty room that held nothing. Nothing except the three vials of silver blood and some chalk in the centre of the room.

The Old Man was dressed in plain white robes, his small grey goatee hanging neatly off his chin, and his green eyes sharp and focused. They were full of life, and energy. Anyone who knew him knew that this man was a fighter, a warrior for the light and good, but was not averse to the dark side.

This man was not a monster.

Nor was he a particularly good man either.

He had done his share of cold-blooded merciless killings, back in the war with Voldemort. Back then he had kidnapped babies and held them for ransom, sacrificed death eaters in dark rituals that perverted his magic and soul, and he had killed. A lot.

His name was Harry Potter.

And his goal in life was to destroy Voldemort.

That was why he was attempting a ritual he had worked on for years: It would take him back in time to another dimension where he could destroy all the horocruxes without threat from Voldemort.

Voldemort was not dead in this world, but only Harry really realized it. His horocruxes were there, and hidden. They were hidden so well that not even the great Harry Potter could find them after twenty long years of searching.

Harry had given up on finding them, and he wished he hadn't killed all of the death eaters. They could have told him where the horocruxes were, but they were dead.

No use reminiscing about old times, and all that bollocks…

Harry picked up the chalk and drew a circle about a meter wide in diameter. He tossed the chalk away, and picked up the three vials of unicorn blood, examining them curiously. He had always been a bit fascinated by unicorns, and their wonderfully corrupting properties.

Lazily, he poured out the blood in the circle. The floor in the circle started to hiss, and a deep hole appeared that seemed to go on forever. Harry smiled; it was worth killing the unicorns for this… act.

He picked up his wand, and cast the spell.

He had found this spell when he was working with Bill Weasley in the pyramids. He had decided to keep the really old parchment without telling anyone, and years later he figured out what the spells on it were for.

The hole was just that. A hole. It forced a door to open in this dimension that could lead to any other countless dimensions. The spell would make the door a gateway leading to the dimension Harry chose. Since there were billions of different dimensions, anything he thought about would be true.

He firmly thought in his mind about his fourth year, where he was fighting for his life in the Triwizard tournament. He could picture it perfectly, seeing it in his inner eye that self proclaimed seers always prattled on about.

He wanted to go there, because there he could set a trap for Voldemort to reveal his secrets… hopefully.

Harry intoned the incantation: "Mordus callimugrahsta!" A deep white light filled the room, before being sucked into the hole. He recognized that he didn't have much time left now before the whole would close. Reluctantly he tossed away his wand, and stripped naked. He could not take any objects with him, because that could interfere with the spell.

Tossing all his personal artefacts away, he jumped in without hesitation. He was a courageous man after all, and courageous men were truly the most powerful ones.

He had jumped in.

The hole closed after him, as Harry felt a tingling sensation across his skin. Then the pain seeped in, as Harry felt his entire body being split apart by the atoms and reform together.

He screamed his heart out, a shrilly high-pitched noise full of pain.

It was unbearable, like a thousand times worse than crucio. There was no way to describe it. The pain was simply horrible.

---

A black hole opened in the cloudy sky, and a naked old man dropped out on the Arabian dessert. He was a wizard, but he had no wand. No wizard could survive in the lonely dessert without their wand or their clothes…

Harry had worse odds before.

------

When Harry woke up, he groaned in pain and looked around him, squinting as he did so. It was all blurry but he could make out the sand on the ground and the endless dunes. He looked up, wincing as he did so. The blood red sky looked blisteringly hot and vicious. Harry let out a deep breath, and checked himself out after rubbing his hand over his forehead to ward off the sweat. He looked okay. Shrugging, he picked himself up, and walked on, straight north.

Ten minutes later he collapsed on the ground, thinking, there has got to be an easier way. He got an idea, and practically hit himself for not thinking of this before. Squinting at the farthest dune he could see, he apparrated with a soft pop. He did so again and again, and made at least a few hundred kilometers' worth of progress. But there was many more to go.. The dessert was truly endless.

Sighing in frustration, he sat on the ground, wishing for some water for his parched mouth. He wished he could just apparrated into Britain, but with the risk of splinching… One look at his scorched and blistered feet made up his mind. He concentrated hard on his house on Privet Drive, and focused all his dried up magical reserves.

BANG!

He apparrated out, past the apparition wards on the country's border, and certainly past an ocean or two.

He looked around, before fainting.

He was not in Privet Drive, at least this didn't seem like Privet Drive. He was on a beach somewhere.

When Harry came too, he shrugged and decided to make do with what he had. Apparently he had apparrated in an island in the Bahamas, most likely a deserted one with his luck.

"Shit!" He swore, but looking around at the peaceful sight around him: Tropical trees, soothing ocean waters, cloudy cool day… Shrugging, he said, "Maybe this isn't so bad after all. I need a vacation anyways."

Chapter 2

-----------------

20 Days Later

----------------

Harry Potter sat in a hammock, watching the clouds go by. His fingers were twirling a green homemade wand, made of coconut tree wood. He had found a branch, hollowed it out, and put a foot of a turtle in there. It worked... Interestingly to say the least.

"Well, enough rest. I'm getting bored. Time to go!" He exclaimed to himself, jumping out of the hammock. He was dressed in a green suit he himself had made through the use of magic and leaves. Taking his green wand, which he had named Lucy, he waved it in a circle and said clearly: Impilito Apparatus!

His body glowed, and then with a soft pop he dissapeared from the deserted island.

Not quite deserted. The shade, one of Voldemort's horocruxes, followed him to this world, and when Harry Potter apparrated to Britain, the shade followed.

It would watch, when the time was right, strike!

--------------------

Harry Potter landed on his feet, in a muggle street. Cars rushed, shops were opened and selling, and people walked... Rush hour.

Harry stood out like an Arab in an airport. His green suit glowed, his white hair stuck out in odd directions, his wand still twirled in his fingers. A mad scientist looked sane compared to him.

He wondered what he should do, usually relying on instinct in tough situations. His inner voice told him to get some proper clothes so he would blend in, then he could find Diagon Alley later on.

A plan established itself inside his head. He walked down the street, ignoring the stares directed his way, and found what he was looking for.

Moores: Business clothes for men

Perfect, he thought, entering the store. Inside the well lit store, coat racks, shelves, and hanger racks were scattered around. To the side was a counter, and standing behind it was a muggle named Rob according to his name tag.

Harry strolled over to him, rubbing his tongue over his teeth. How should I handle this, he wondered.

"Can I help you sir?" Rob asked, "If there's anything you like that I can-"

"I need suits, shirts, pants, ties, a good watch if you have one, shoes and the like." Harry said confidently.

"The suits are over there," Rob pointed, "The shirts over there, and the pants over there. The ties are over there, we don't have shoes or watches, but we do have blazers and sweaters-"

"Thanks Rob." Harry went over and picked out three nondescript black suits, some grey pants, colorful shirts, and a couple ties. He did this fast, wasting absolutely no time and did it with abandon. He did not care if they fit or not, he just wanted the style. He could alter it with magic later.

"Here we go. I'd like to buy this."

Rob's eyes widened. "This comes to four thousand dollars sir."

Harry gulped, but kept nodding cheerfully. "That's nice. Can I go change in one of these before I pay?"

Rob looked unsure, but Harry was already making his way to the change room with his bundle of expensive clothes. Inside the change room, he quickly took off his green suit, and dressed himself in better clothing. Then he took all his clothes in his two hands, and apparrated out.

The shade followed.

------------------

He landed once again on his feet in the still populated rush hour street, his bundle shrunk inside his pocket. He looked like a regular now, someone who belonged. He looked like a businessman. He had blended in!

Phase one complete. Harry said, "Now I need a watch and some better shoes." He looked down at his bare feet. Okay not quite blended.

Once again he walked, ten minutes later he found a stand that sold lookalike rolex watches. He grabbed one and kept walking, the owner didn't even see him.

"That was easy," Harry said as he walked into payless shoes. He grabbed a bag of socks from one of the shelves, and then started fiddling around with the boxes containing shoes.

He picked out a good sized leather pair, and once again he simply walked out. The cashier shouted behind him, but he ignored it and apparrated away.

The shade followed, but not after taking a sniff at the wonderful leather smell in the shop. He was invisible to the naked eye, and unsensable to wizards and humans alike. He was a spy, the last horocrux. He would watch, and when the time was right... strike!

----------------

He apparrated to The Leaky Cauldron, right inside the restaurant to be exact. The wizards and witches around him jumped in surprise, while a fat man named Tom raced over to him, took him by the arm and sat him down. "Sir, you shouldn't apparate near straight in this place!" He said feverantly.

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"Because the muggles might see you!"

"There are no muggles here." Harry said slowly.

Tom looked at him blankly. "Ever since the fall of Dumbledore, muggles can see magical areas now. Are you new here?"

Harry blinked. "Yeah, I'm from America, and I'm just visiting. What happened to Dumbledore?"

Tom looked at him strangely, "He died when he was trying to protect Harry Potter from killing himself. Everyone knows that!"

Harry blanched. 'What the heck?' He wondered.

"Why was he trying to kill himself...?"

Tom sat down, "That's a mystery it is. I'm not sure how I should tell you this. Harry Potter was a magical time bomb. He exploded and took down the ancient wards of muggle secrecy and what not. Dumbledore tried to stop the magical explosion, so the other wards didn't fall as well. He died."

Harry stayed silent for a few moments, simply staring off into space.

"Can I get you anything?"

Startled out of his daze, he said, "Nothing. I need to go. Thanks, Tom." He walked outside, and went in search of a hotel. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Meanwhile the shade followed.

------------

The next day, Harry walked out of the Hooters hotel, and entered Diagon Alley without once saying anything to anyone. He was dressed in another suit, and looked very polished and neat. Professional.

"Sir, Where are the newspapers?" He asked a passing wizard with a newspaper in his arms. He looked like he was in a rush. He paused, giving an annoyed look to Harry, and thrust his newspaper at him. Harry just grinned.

"Here have mine." Then he turned and walked away.

"Thanks!" Harry took the newspaper and went straight to the front page. The date was 1997, he should have been fifteen around this time and in trial for the dementors incident. What the hell was happening?

Harry searched through the newspaper, flipping eagerly, and found an article that pertained to him:  
The death of Dumbledore and What it Means for Us

A short opinion article by Minerva McGonnagal, headmistress of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore died a year ago defending the wizarding world from a freak magical explosion that occurred from within Harry Potter. They are both dead. You-Know-Who's biggest enemies, gone in a flash.  
We all know You-Know-Who and the death eaters are active again, but we can't do anything about it. Attacks against muggles occur every day, the ministry has its hands full.  
We are in a time of war. Our children live in a time of fear, and something must be done. I am issuing a call from the Order of the Phoenix, of which I am the leader.  
Anyone, any wizard or witch who wishes to save our people from war, and are willing to defend the innocent, come forward.  
This is a call to anyone brave, noble, loyal, and smart. Do the right thing, defend yourselves from the You-Know-Who's terror. Come to the meeting that is being hosted tomorrow evening in the halls of Hogwarts.  
Do this for Albus Dumbledore, for Harry Potter, for yourselves, and most of all, for the children.  
Harry put down the paper and shut his watery eyes. By coming here he had killed two people directly, and thousands more were being murdered everyday because of him. Him. Just because he wanted to find the horocrux and close the deal on the already defeated Voldemort. This was all his fault.

He was not one to brood. He would just have to make it right. His determination and power showed from his eyes, his fists were clenched. Tomorrow evening. That's all the time he would have to prepare.

New determination and anger clung to him, like an aura. The shade was repelled a bit by Harry's magical force, a greenish purple aura that was brightly visible to the shade. It scattered away, intent on coming back when Harry's emotions weren't so strong.

Harry walked to Olivanders. He tried to open the shop, but it was locked. He looked towards the window: Olivanders, closed!

Looking around he noticed that almost all of the stores were closed, and deserted.

Damn, where the hell am I going to find my wand? He muttered to himself, before taking off, back to the hotel.

His green homemade wand twirled in his hand. It would have to do.

------------

The Hooters hotel was a big pink building, with a bright red sign that screamed Hooters. A sculpture of an owl stood out from the sign. The building was located next to a dozen other smaller shops and was in downtown. Harry was like a cat surrounded by mice. Which store to rob next?

But he had bigger things on his mind. "What am I going to do?" He wondered to himself, even though he knew the answer. Should he try to destroy the horocruxes or kill the death eaters.

He could do the horocruxes part later. The death eaters were the most immediate threat.

He walked inside the hotel, grinning at the staff's outfits. The staff members were all girls, young, tight, and beautiful, dressed in very revealing clothing… Orange shorts that reached only a third of their thighs, and showed their beautiful legs. White sleeveless t-shirts adorned the top part of their body, and showed their assets quite nicely.

He brushed a hand against a girl's behind as he made his way to the stairs to grab a key. The girl winked, and smiled saucily. "Come by Hotel number 216 if you want a good time," Harry said, winking back. He added a bit of magic into his words.

The girl would come.

He entered his room, which was huge. It had a kitchen and a cool washroom included too. It was a good hotel after all, and very expensive.

Harry liked expensive things. He took off his suit, grabbed his wand, and started practicing his shields. His magic was a bit rusty since the trip, but he had experience duelling, and was loads better than anyone in the order. Even now. Voldemort was a different matter. He had used a sacrifice to defeat him, all of his friends combined used their life force to fuel Harry in a contest of strength versus Voldemort. Harry had won but at a high cost. It was worth it however.

He threw all that away in coming here. He would just have to get stronger. There was no way he would let anyone sacrifice themselves now. The cost would be too great.

So he practiced. His shields, each and every one he could think of, his transfiguration spells, and his charms. He went from basic to advanced, from neophyte to master, but he practiced.

Sweat lined his face, three hours later, as he kept practicing, casting an array of spells and curses at a conjured shield. He was old, but he had endurance to survive.

He heard a knock at the door suddenly. He grinned when he saw who knocked. It was the hooters girl!

Time for a break.

Intermission: Smut Scene

Harry examined the girl with a critical eye. She was dressed in the standard hooters outfit, a slight smile graced her tanned face. She had dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Her hands were behind her back and she looked a bit meek, nervous. She was hunched down a bit, so Harry could see a bit of her cleavage.

Harry grinned widely, "Come in!" He said.

The girl entered. "You invited me?" She asked, "To have a good time?"

Harry nodded, and twirled his wand in the air. He conjured a brief case on the bed. He grabbed it and motioned the surprised girl to sit beside him. Then he opened the case.

Inside was money. Not just a bit. But packed to the brim with money. They were all fake but judging by the girl's wide astonished eyes, she didn't know that. "How- How did you just make it appear?" She asked in wonder.

"What are you talking about? The case was always there." Harry said appearing confused. "So anyways, let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" She asked even though she probably knew.

"Twenty thousand pounds for a good fuck."

The girl raised an eyebrow, "That's twenty thousand?"

Harry nodded. "Yup. All yours soon enough. What's your name?"

"Amanda." The girl said. "You are Mr. Potter right?"

"Okay now that we know each other's names, let's cut to the chase."

The girl sat up quickly and waved his hand away. "I never said yes, you pervert."

Harry frowned. "You aren't taking the deal…?"

"Well, I dunno." She seemed a bit unsure. "You are a bit old." Now it was her turn to examine him like a critic. "Do you have any… diseases?"

Harry shook his head. 'I know what will convince her.' He said to himself. He took off his shirt, showing a well muscled chest.

The girl smiled, "Okay fine." She said, "But on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Do you like domination?"

Harry grinned even wider. "I love it!" He didn't even know what it was.

"Okay then. Do you have handcuffs?"

Harry shrugged. "No."

"Can't you make it appear? You're magical aren't you?"

"How did you know that?" Harry said, surprised and shocked. "Do you have any magical relatives?"

She shook her head. "Everyone knows about magic in Britain. The government might try to hide it, but most of us have already seen some sort of-"

"Oh. Well yes I am magical."

"So make some handcuffs appear."

Harry sighed, he didn't like where this was going. All he wanted was some normal old fashioned sex, not… This. But he obliged. "Abra ca dabra." He muttered, and summoned some steel cuffs.

Amanda took it and fiddled with it. "The key?"

"Right here." Harry said, handing it to her. Amanda smirked, a mean glint in her eye.

"Okay then, let's get this started." She said, pouncing on Harry's chest and pushing him down to the bed. Harry kissed her on the lips, softly. It tasted like strawberry. He sucked on her lower lip and pulled back. She moaned, but didn't let him go and instead started kissing him harder.

They played around with their tongues. Harry got a thrill every time he slid his tongue inside her mouth and explored around. It tasted so good, like fresh fruit and wine. Lot's of wine. Was she drunk?

Harry's eyes widened as he realized she probably was. No wonder she is so easy, he thought.

He could feel her breasts massaging his chest, he grabbed a feel and squeezed. It was soft like water filled balloon, but warmer and thicker. Amanda took his hands and pulled them up to the bed post. Using the cuffs she chained him to the wooden rods.

Harry let her. He could get out whenever he wanted to after all.

Amanda grinned and let her tongue roll around her lip as she pulled back. She pounced on him again, eagerly ripping his shirt off and kissing his chest. She leaned forward and nibbled on his ear. Harry groaned, feeling an electric shock run through him. He tried to grab Amanda but his hands were tied. This was frustrating, he thought as Amanda kept teasing him. She was running her hands down to his nether regions, stroking his erect dick. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off him.

He had no boxers on.

His dick shot up and gave Amanda an uppercut on her cheek.. She giggled, and stroked his dick with feathery hands that applied no pressure. Harry groaned once again in frustration. She gave the head of the dick a gentle kiss. Harry jerked up, wide eyed. This was probably the best teasing he had ever gotten in his life, even better than Tonks.

Who knew muggle girls were so….

All thoughts left him as he felt his penis enveloped in a warm mouth. Amanda sucked, her head bobbing up and down. Harry gasped, his breath hitched. "Oh god…" he moaned. "This feels so good."

Amanda kept bobbing up and down, never putting more than two inches in her mouth. Her left hand was lightly massaging his balls while her right hand had his dick firmly entrenched in her grip. She stroked it up and down while sucking on the head for a bit.

Harry felt like he was in heaven. No other sensation could describe it. He could count the number of times he had a blowjob before, but nothing like this. She was an expert. For a brief jealous moment he wondered how she learnt. But that left him as he felt something stirring in his balls. "I'm coming!" He gasped, as a jet of cum hit Amanda in the mouth. She swallowed it, every last drop.

They both panted for air, "That was amazing!" Harry exclaimed.

She winked, "Just giving you your money's worth." She said. "Do you want to take a shower?"

Harry nodded, wide eyed.

"But then I'll have to remove these cuffs." She sighed, "So many decisions. Guess we will just have to postpone it for something better."

He gulped, "Better?"

"Yes silly, you have to get me off too." She did a little strip tease routine, shaking her round firm ass at Harry while taking off her t-shirt. Harry's eyes roamed up and down at her naked back and still covered butt. "Turn around." He commanded.

Amanda turned, her boobs falling out of her bra as she threw it behind her in the air. "Wait, Here's something for you." She turned back again, leaning down, and ran her hands over her legs. Then she took off the tight shorts. She was wearing white panties, which Harry itched to take off.

"Well then big boy, seems like you're back up." She commented at Harry's erect dick..

Amanda sauntered up and ran her fingers down his penis, making him shiver in pleasure. Harry closed his eyes, just trying to feel her soft hands roaming around his genitals.

"Please…" He moaned, jerking up and down for rougher treatment. Amanda giggled.

"I don't feel like blowing you again," She said and took off her panties in one swoop. "Here." She tossed it right at his face. Harry breathed deeply, before using a bit of his magic to blow it ten feet away.

Amanda looked wide eyed, her pussy stirring at the powerful sight. "Wow." She mouthed, before once again pouncing on Harry. She impaled herself at his penis and started bouncing furiously. Harry himself jerked up and down for release, but it was as if he had swallowed a bottle of viagra. They kept it up for a few minutes. Amanda started moaning, and going at it more furiously. Her pussy lips had expanded and were dripping wet. Harry's dick felt like it was in heaven as it jumped up and down in her soft orofice.

"It's so tight." He gasped, as he thrust faster and faster. Amanda matched his frenzied pace, before stopping and sighing down, limp.

"That was fantastic." She said, panting. "I've never been fucked silly like this. You and I are going to have a good time." She turned. Harry felt her kissing him on his lips, gently.

His dick was still entrenched in her pussy. He felt it twitch. It was still erect! He stopped kissing her for a second, "Let's take that shower you promised."

Amanda smiled, and bounced a few more times as Harry magically unlocked himself and rubbed Amanda's taut ass. He got up, taking Amanda with him, and walked to the bathroom. He kicked the door open, "Explisoi Wataraso!" He said, the bathroom expanded, the tub filled with water and rose to the size of a pool at his intent. Harry lowered himself, a seat appeared. He sat on it, while Amanda sat on his dick, looking around in wonder. Harry thrust a few times, running his hands over Amanda's back and breasts.

This was amazing! He thought, forgetting about his troubles for a while.

Chapter Three

The shade, a grim monstrous entity produced in a spontaneous accident, left Harry Potter and journeyed to the ends of the earth with a blink of an eye.

The shade zoomed through numerous cities and countries; Germany, Poland, Africa, North America… He went at random, jumping from one city to another, trying to find his master.

His creator.

Himself.

Voldemort was alone in his chambers, his fingers steepled, and his expression into one of thought. He was thinking and puzzling about what the hell happened with Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

The shade knew what his master was thinking.

The shade was after all a ghost of his master.

The shade stepped forward in front of Voldemort's throne, and revealed itself. A black mist gathered in front of Voldemort, a blob of the darkest magiks in the world. The torchlights that lit the chamber blew out.

The room was shredded in darkness.

Voldemort was calm in this ordeal, where a lesser wizard would be panicking. He held his wand lazily in his hand, and stayed as still as a statue. The only thing that moved was his eyes, they darted left and right.

Nothing could be seen.

The shade gathered form, slowly and surely. It looked like a gigantic basilisk, scarlet drops dripping from it's teeth, black and green scales littered with diamonds and jewels that gave off an eerie glow. It's eyes were completely black.

It wasn't just a normal darkness. This darkness glowed.

Voldemort shivered in fear. The shade smirked internally. It was time for the deception. He would have to be careful, for he himself was no fool.

Humbly put, he was brilliant. His intelligence dwarfed any other, his IQ so high that there was literally no way to measure it.

Two Voldemorts stood, facing each other. One in a basilisk form, the other… confused and wary.

"Who are you?" Voldemort hissed in parseltongue.

The shade hissed back, "Salazar Slytherin."

Voldemort would have gasped backward and fell to his chair in surprise, were he a lesser man. He was not. He took this calmly.

"I see."

The shade tipped it's head down in respect, it's eyes level with Voldemort's.

"We have a new foe. An old man shrouded in mystery and power that I have spent my entire life fighting."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, his red eyes confused.

The shade laughed, as well as a basilisk could.

It almost sent shivers down Voldemort's back.

"But I have found you, my heir."

"You are really Salazar?"

"I am really Slytherin." He held no doubt in his words and spoke them with such force and magic that Voldemort was almost compelled to believe them.

"How did you-" Voldemort paused. "You achieved immortality?"

The shade nodded it's head. "Horocruxes are just the beginning. The tip of the iceberg in the well of darkness that I have discovered… Nay... Created."

Voldemort bowed, thoroughly taken aback and surprised. He said in a smooth, high baritone: "My lord."

That night, Voldemort pledged to serve the shade.

Two Voldemorts.

One Potter.

'Harry will rue the day he was ever born.' The shade thought as it accepted himself in his service.  
Chapter Five

Harry Potter woke up the next morning in bed alone. He got up, took a shower, and ate a hearty breakfast downstairs in the lobby of Hooters.

Then he went back to his room and practiced his offensive attacks. Shields came naturally to him with his turtle and palm tree wand. Offence... Not so much. He could cast the best shields out there and hide in the sand like an ostrich, but he had big trouble actually fighting back.

Every spell he tried, from Reducto to Avada Kedavra came out as shields.

At first it was strange and somewhat amusing to see an impenetrable Avada Kedavra shield (He had tested it himself.) But now he was grinding his teeth in frustration.

Just how in god's name was he supposed to help the order when he could only cast shields...?

The meeting at Hogwarts Castle was tonight, eight o clock. He could present himself as shields master, or a soldier of fortune. The latter sounded like a tempting idea; Like ice cream to a little kid.

Harry licked his lips and tried another reducto. To no avail because the red light shot out of his wand and created a circular shield that engulfed his very being. He sighed, and apparrated ten feet away from the circle.

He decided to test his shields...

"Avada Kedavra!" He cried. Another shield formed.

Now how in god's name was he supposed to test his shields? What if they were as flimsy as paper.

"I need my own wand!" He grumbled to himself and went out to lunch. This time he went to the Leaky Cauldron, apparrating with a pop in his muggle suits once again. He entered the shady establishment and rung the barbell for the waiter.

He ordered a soup and sat down in a dark corner. Around him, there was a flurry of chatter that blended into a big wave of noise, over and over. Harry sighed, feeling empty and confused.

He wished his friends were here... The twins, Weasleys, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville... But they were all dead. "They are alive in this world." He thought brightly, and began to smile.

"Would you like anything else?" The waiter asked, "We have a special today. Garlic Bread with our special dipping. Would you like to try it?"

"Yes please." Harry grinned and nodded eagerly. Already his day looked better. The meeting couldn't lower his mood right?

He was wrong.

------------- - - - --

Hogwarts had a sober atmosphere, or so McGonnagal thought. She stared at the teachers, Snape, Flitwick, and Trelawnway. Those three were the heart of the order, with the old hag making prophecies faster than a Weasley made babies.

"How many people do you think are going to show?" She asked Snape, hoping for the grim and sour looking man's opinion. He was the one who really kept the whole show running, ever so menacing. He was a Legilimens master and could spot death eaters faster than a dog smells garbage trucks.

"Nobody if they are smart. But a few death eaters under cover will, for sure." Snape's lips twitched a bit. He had mellowed out and became nicer after Potter's death. Now he was not so... Evil.

"That would be extremely unfortunate for the order, Severus. Why... We are practically at the edge of ruin!"

"I'm still pleading with Fudge for more funding but he's as stingy as a jew." Severus said. "Usually for money matters I would go to Malfoy, but since I openly pledged myself to the order..."

"We are in a dire situation. Hopefully tonight things will change. Who knows?" Trelawnway said airily, ever the ridiculous fake seer.

They were seated at the table having lunch, the four of them had no more conversation. Later they all went to their quarters and like Harry they practiced their duelling. Even Trelawnway shot off a few spells to brush up.

Everyone was preparing for the upcoming conflict. The two Voldemort's were no exception.

------------------

"Lucius, send some rookies to the giants. See if they can be convinced to side with us for a few gifts. You will arrange that." Voldemort commanded.

Lucius Malfoy stood next to him, grimacing. Voldemort ignored Malfoy and continued shouting orders like he was Hitler reincarnate. They were seated opposite each other in the Malfoy dining room. A long table stood between them. Both of them had wine glasses in their hands and they were discussing the management of the death eaters.

"Send Alphonse to the French craven gypsy clans. They are known for using dark magic. We could try to spread this war internationally on all fronts."

"But wouldn't that make America join Britain...? We will have Germany's support, unofficially. The French ministry will join Britain and cling to them like flees and we don't exactly have top recruits…."

Malfoy was having a bad day. Voldemort's orders would cause him to spend at least a third of his fortunes. He had to 'donate' godly amounts of money to the Norwegian dragon riders for their support, and a spectacularly large amount to the scarlet crusaders in South Africa as a gesture of faith. Like it was going to bring them anything, Malfoy thought, snarling. 'None of them will help us and our cause. What the hell is the dark lord doing?"

He was frustrated and angry, as he always became when he was losing money.

"Yes the French will join the order, thanks to Minister Delacour. He gets more popular with the people everyday. I will go and kill him personally, tomorrow."

Malfoy looked up in surprise, Voldemort never did things himself and got his own hands dirty. Hardly ever. This was new.

"Delacour isn't that important. What about McGonnagal and the Order?"

"Mere dogs. They won't bother us. However keep your ear out for any new recruits they might have."

"With Snape betraying us, I can't get anyone in there!" Malfoy complained.

Voldemort scowled, but then nodded thoughtfully. He stayed in silence as if listening to something only he could hear and nodding occasionally. "Okay then. We will need to capture one of the curs in the order. Kingsley. He is pretty far up and a fine auror. His interrogation will bring us much needed information. The night is young, I'll do it this very day!"

Malfoy gulped. Strange. He didn't like strange things, especially when related to Voldemort. That always hurt.

"They are having an order meeting for new recruits tonight. Kingsley will be there, so...?"

A slow merciless smirk spread across the dark lord's pale face. "Even better! Assemble all the death eaters we can that aren't on missions. We will attack the Order and get this annoying insect out of our sides in one swoop."

"We are going to directly attack Hogwarts?" Malfoy was incredulous. Had the dark lord lost his mind. That would be suicide.

Voldemort scowled angrily, wand twirling in his hand. "Do you doubt me, Lucius?" He hissed.

"No, my lord." Malfoy quickly stammered, "I only wanted-"

"Coward."

Malfoy lowered his head, seething inside. This half blood lord dared...

"I dare."

Malfoy looked up with a start. The dark lord had read his thoughts! His very mind! But it was protected by the most powerful occlumency techniques known... How?

"Don't bother trying to find out how. You will never know. Suffice to say... Don't disappoint me."

Malfoy bowed, "Yes my lord. We will be ready to attack."

-------------

Harry Potter got ready to go to the meeting. He wore his usual muggle garments, not bothering to change into wizarding robes. His dark forest green wand, crooked in various places, was readily placed in his back pockets. He wore some glasses he bought after lunch. It was seven thirty, he would leave in ten minutes.

But first there was something that needed to be done. He hurried off to the washroom.

Fifteen minutes later, (harry had gone to the toilet) everything was back in order and there was no trace of anyone who lived here. He conjured a bundle of bills, went downstairs and paid the cashier. He walked out into the hot evening and apparrated to Hogsmaede.

There were boats there, so he hired one and got a ride straight to Hogwarts along with three other people.

Nobody talked, the silence was so much that one could probably hear a bird taking a piss if they tried hard enough. "So… what are all your names?" He said breaking the silence.

Two men, one women. All three of them were younger than him, about twentyish or so. They looked warily at him. Well, he was a wary figure, Harry thought. Wild white hair sticking out all over the place like an electrified Dumbledore, nose crooked and broken, eyes a piercing green color that flashed once or twice behind thick and big black glasses. He stood out like a yellow penguin among a herd of purple elephants.

They didn't answer him.

"I am Bilbo Baggins and I'm a hobbit."

Still no answer. Well they weren't muggle born.

"Are you all mute?" Harry demanded, getting increasingly frustrated.

Still no answer. Harry fumed in silence, wishing his green wand could do more than just cast silly shields.

Their boat was one of a herd of fifty or so all led by Hagrid in his boat. At least a hundred witches and wizards had answered McGonnagal's call, out of about fifty thousand living in Britain. Good enough, Harry supposed. Better than his old world.

Suddenly a giant splash of water washed over the boats. The great wave would have knocked the boats over had it not been for magic. Harry was soaked to the bone. He casted a drying charm on himself only to scowl as a flimsy shield appeared. A red light shot at Harry's back. The shield fizzled away to Harry's surprise and consternation. He looked around wildly and saw death eaters on brooms attacking the boats.

Voldemort lead them. And invisible to the side was the shade, floating and scowling at Harry Potter.

Harry rose up on the boat and waved his wand in a huge arc. A gigantic whitish shield circled around the boats. The wizards cheered, and the people in his boat looked at him with surprise before getting on their feet as well and shooting spells at the death eaters.

Voldemort faced the white shield calmly. "Avada Kedavra." He intoned. Harry cursed as the green light hit the shield and broke through it, but instead of continuing on it's path the curse fizzled away. The death eaters followed their master, who looked a bit surprised. They started to cast the killing curse as well, in mass numbers.

There were about thirty of them. There were a hundred wizards on the boats. Why the hell were they screaming and panicking? Harry growled to himself as he lifted his turtle wand and unleashed a bout of magical force at the water. The water rose and made a solid wall appear. Another shield, Goddamit!

This time the avada kedavras would simply sink into the water wall and disappear. Voldemort was waving his wand in intricate patterns as he tried to dissapitate it but to no avail. The shield held strong.

"Row! Row! Row your boat!" Harry sang. "We need to reach Hogwarts, gently by the stream!" He had to get into the part he was going to play once they reached Hogwarts.

The people in the boat shouted something in a different language to each other. Harry felt a bit embarrassed; they didn't answer him earlier because they didn't know English. He felt his shield breaking a bit, but luckily the three wizards in the boat had conjured a wind that swept the whole herd of sailboats to safety. Hogwarts, here we come.

The wall was over forty feet high, and already the death eaters were flying over it. Voldemort led the way, furiously attacking with a whole kaleidoscope of different spells at a frenzied pace. His strength did not flag at all which surprised Harry.

The death eaters followed suit. A barrage of curses tried to hit them but most missed. A few boats were knocked down and the people inside were killed or drowned. There was chaos everywhere.

Harry meanwhile was raising wall after wall, shield after shield. He was getting tired really quick as he felt all his energy leave him. He was about to slouch down and sleep, but he wouldn't let himself. The three wizards in the boat helped him by making winds. Hagrid was shouting commands up in the front. The boats that lagged behind fell to their doom.

The death eaters would not give up. More and more boats were blown up or drowned. But at last they reached the safety of the isle of Hogwarts. There about thirty order members were waiting with their wands drawn, brooms hanging at their side. Voldemort took one look at the organized force who were all ready to die if need be, and shouted a quick retreat. "To the Delacour mansion in France! Get moving!" He screamed, if Harry heard correctly.

As they were retreating, a giant octopus flew out of the lake and sprayed blue ink all over the death eaters. It didn't come off to simple cleaning spells, much to the death eater's annoyance. Voldemort was un-inked. He simply cast an avada kedavra and the giant octopus of the lake fell with a big splash, dead. The shade followed them out.

--------

Harry and the survivors were dragged inside and given towels to dry off, and food to fill their bellies. There were only forty survivors out of the hundred that set out. Voldemort had done what he wanted to, Harry thought. Now we do what we need to.

"Who are you?" A girl asked him. She was about ten years old, had turquoise colored hair and brilliant yellow eyes. A metamorphic, Harry thought.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins." He said grinning widely, "And you are?"

"Vicherys Tonks. But call me Tonks or else." She scowled, then shot a quick grin. "Those were some amazing shields there! And that water wall was fantastic! It even stopped the killing curse and-"

Snape came up behind Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. He said respectfully, "The higher ups order members would like to meet with you, sir. If you would please join us at the head table…?"

Harry's ire rose. This was Snape. The killer of Dumbledore. The spy. However things had changed in this world, and he was always willing to be open minded. He nodded and glanced at the head table. McGonnagal, Kingsley, Nymphadora Tonks, Flitwick, Remus, Sirius and Trelawnway sat and drank merrily.

'Sirius! How did he…?' Harry wondered just what had changed in this world exactly because he had entered. Because his younger version had died, Sirius lived. That made up for Dumbledore's death in his books.

He followed Snape and sat down between McGonnagal and Kingsley. "Hello." He greeted politely. They greeted back.

Around them the hall was buzzing in conversation as various order members mingled with the order member hopefuls. They were trying to root out the death eaters and the unwanted, and that took mingling.

McGonnagal took up the interrogation. The whole table fell silent as she asked, "Who are you?"

"Bilbo Baggins." Harry readily replied, digging into a mutton leg and sipping a glass of butter beer at the same time. Hogwarts food was always amazing. "I specialize in shields."

"Yes, we saw." Snape said. "Those were very nice. I have never seen anything like them before."

"My shields are unique. I invented them all myself you know."

"Where do you come from?" McGonnagal asked.

"I'm a hermit."

At their incredulous looks, he elaborated. "I spend my time alone in a little forest. I decided to come take a look at Hogwarts since we have a celebration going on here."

Harry felt a little probe going into his mind, it was coming from Snape. He conjured up a mental picture of a hut near a waterfall in a lush forest. It worked like a charm as he noticed Snape give a little nod that was not meant for him.

"We are looking for recruits to join the Order of the Phoenix. Doubtless you have heard of us?"

"Nope. Not a thing. A friend told me there was going to be a feast here, but then those dressed up wizards came and tried to attack me-"

"Are you muggle born?" Snape smoothly interjected. Harry frowned in confusion while internally laughing. He was a damn good actor.

"What's that?"

Snape nodded. "You came from a non magical family, did you not? But that's nothing to be ashamed of. Why I-"

Remus hastily interjected. "So do you want to join?" He looked a bit sadder, and so did Sirius. No doubt the young Potter's death had hit them hard. Harry felt a bit guilty but he shook it off.

"Do we get to eat like this all the time?"

Sirius grinned widely. "A man after my own heart! Of course, Bilbo!"

"Then count me in!" Harry took another bite of mutton and chewed thoughtfully. "So what does the order do anyways?"

Their confusion and incredulousness could be read like a book. Their faces said it all, and most of them chose to stay silent. No doubt they thought him another Dumbledore. That sent shivers down Harry's back.

"You don't know?" Sirius asked, a bit amused.

"Nope."

"We hunt hermits."

Tonks punched Sirius's arm as the table filled with awkward laughter. Even the normally serious werewolf chuckled a bit.

"You won't take me that easy! Why Voldemort has been after me for years and he never got me once!"

They twitched at that and grew sober and serious. "Voldemort has been trying to hunt you down? Why?" McGonnagal asked, concerned and confused.

"Because I'm a shield master." Harry said as if that explained everything. "And his cousin." He added. "I can speak parseltongue, so ever since he found out he's been hunting me down like a crocodile." He was a spider, spinning his web of lies. But he was a master at this, and could easily outmanuver even the sharpest of strategists.

"That sounds… Bilbo…?" McGonnagal didn't know what to say. The whole table was a bit wary now, and a little afraid.

"Bilbo." Harry agreed, playing the clueless old fool.

Kingsley noticed the fake name at once, but kept his silence. No doubt 'Bilbo' liked his privacy. He resolved to mention it later to McGonnagal however.

Tonks was not as tolerant. "That's a fake name!" She exclaimed and glared. "What's your real name?"

Harry frowned at the suspicious glares coming from the order members. All this trouble because of a fake name? What nonsense! Harry quickly thought up a good excuse. He did his best to look sheepish and judging by the incredulous looks, he was a damn good actor.

"I forget."Chapter Six

McGonnagall stood up from her chair and cleared her throat for attention. Almost instantly the Great Hall fell silent as the future would be order members along with the old members as well listened to her call for attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonnagall. I hope you have all come to join the order of the phoenix?"

Some nodded, a few chuckled thinking she was making a joke. But most stood silent.

"To start off on your initiation we will have a Veriteserum test, authorized by the ministry itself. Our own order members will be administering the test to each of you." Her tone turned icy, her eyes hardened as she looked over them all and said, "None of you will leave here without a Veriteserum test, regardless if you want to join or not."

There were some starts of surprises to this, some calls of outrage. Whispers started up and the Great Hall once again turned into a den of noise. McGonnagall tapped her wand to the table, making loud magically enhanced booms as she did so. "Attention! Attention if you please! Order members, you may begin the test."

Almost at once the regulars had their wands out and put the new recruits in chains, successfully restrained. It was as if they had planned it before, which Harry guessed they had.

Harry cocked an eyebrow at Kingsley who was itching for his wand as well. "Are you sure you want to try that, my boy?"

Kingsley turned pale, remembering the awe inspiring shields Harry could cast, and shook his head. "No, no I don't."

"Wise choice." Harry said, chuckling inside. He turned to McGonnagall and tapped her arm for her attention. "Shall we convene to a more private room? The room of requirement should do nicely."

McGonnagall gave a gasp of surprise, along with the rest of the nine order members seated on the head table. Snape showed barely a twitch in his eye as Harry felt a legilimency probe reach out to him. He blocked it with the ease that came from years of practice, and sent out a little probe of his own.

Snape's shields were rock hard, with absolutely no defects. Harry had guessed as such, it would take a particularly powerful occlumency master to shield from the dark lord himself. "Please don't do that," He whispered to the white-faced potions master quietly as he followed the row of order members into the hallway.

Out of the corner of his eye, he say order members barking at the new recruits, asking question at a frenzy and taking fast notes as well. Cautious, Harry surmised. They would have to be to fight the dark lord, especially without Dumbledore.

"What are you going to do to the death eater spies that turn out?" Harry asked Tonks beside him.

She shrugged. "What makes you think there will be any, Bilbo?" She said his fake name like it was a curse. "Tell me your real name. I won't tell anyone." She winked and tried to look appetizing.

The corners of Harry's lips twitched in amusement as he shook his head. In the deserted hallway, before climbing up the moving stairs of doom as Harry liked to call it, McGonnagal stopped everyone with a hand.

In a quiet voice she said, "Restrain him."

At once the order members moved, Remus casting a shield and Sirius attacking with a stunner. Tonks moved behind Harry blocking his way, McGonnagall transfigured all the suits of armor to come alive and run at Harry. Kingsley and Moody started attacking with a wide range of curses and hexes. Flitwick made shields all around them with quick flicks of his wand. Snape openly cast his strongest legilimency spell, waving his wand in a cross and hissing, "Legilimency!"

Harry was good. He was expecting this, and he was prepared for it, almost. He cast shields at once, strong shields that held against the best. Then he used the best of his elementary skills of wandless magic to suppress most of the order, sans Snape with legilimency probes.

First he attacked Remus, his werewolf curse making him volatile and extremely bad at Occlumency. Quickly entering the mind, he ignored the urges of the wolf and cast away Remus's memories. Deeper he entered, right into the subconscious. The subconscious was like a really large room with lots and lots of plugs and switches. To the organized and learnt mind, the room made sense.

Harry made his way to the switch with the 'on/off' button for being conscious. He turned the switch off and left Remus's mind. Remus crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Then while the rest were distracted from his impregnable pale white shields and Remus's fall, he cast a probe at Tonks. As he guessed, Tonks' shields were much better because she needed lots of concentration to control her gifts of metamorphoses. Harry moved like a slithery serpent, going around Tonks' occlumency barriers and pushing gently into her subconscious. Like Remus, he turned the switch off.

Looking behind him in the switch crowded room, he saw he was being followed by a grey wolf. The scene changed to one of a forest, surrounded by lots of trees. The wolf snarled at pounced at Harry. It would be a menacing fight, Harry surmised as he cast a shield. Since he wasn't on his home front, that is in his own mind, the shield fickle and died away. The wolf gouged at his throat, biting down on his neck.

Harry gasped in pain as he realized what he had done to Remus. By switching his mental 'switches' he had unleashed the wolf within him.

He collected his wits about himself, and pushed with all the strength in his legs. The wolf jumped backwards and landed on its haunches. It immediately went on it's knees, preparing to pounce again.

Harry eyed it warily and used his gnarled green wand to conjure a sword. Instead of a sword appearing however, a shield of swords appeared. All pointed outwards.

A wall of swords…. This might work as well, Harry decided. When he had free time, he also decided to test his skills with shields. It was quite peculiar to say the least.

Even though Harry was aged and old, he was quite fit thanks to his healthy amount of magic inside him. He could use magic to enhance certain muscles as well, though if he used it for too long it would tear up and take days to repair again.

Harry forced magic into his legs and ran away from the shield and into the woods. He ran right up a tree, and jumped high in the air from one of the branches. He mentally projected himself reaching into the sky and touching the stars. Sure enough, he started falling. Except he had fallen back where he used to be in Tonks' mental switch room.

Hurrying, not sure how much time had passed he slapped the switches shut on random and hurried out. Eyes darted wildly as he took in the scene, Flitwick had almost vaporized his shields, and his efforts were helped with McGonnagall's army of armour suits pounding on the shields. Kingsley and Moody worked in tandem, casting curse after curse of dark magicks.

Snape was standing still, but Harry knew he was trying to get into his mind. He could feel his innate defences fight off the slimy serpent's mental probes.

He made an oval shape in the air with his wand and conjured the same wall of swords as he had in the woods. Just as it happened last time, a wall of impregnable swords, sharp pointy ends pointing outwards appeared much to their surprise.

Harry got a bright idea. He waved his wand, conjuring a wind. The wind pushed the swords in all directions like a fan. He wasn't thinking about not hurting anybody, his mind was completely focused on the duel. In his mind, his instincts thought he was fighting death eaters for his life and he duelled as such. The shields were a hindrance as Harry was an offensive fighter, but he could manage for now.

The suits of armour took most of the brunt of the damage, but McGonnagall stayed in the back, constantly summoning suits of live armour. Flitwick cast a small shield over himself to protect him. Sirius, enraged as he was, was still careful enough to cast a shield over himself and Tonks and Remus. When the swords hit something, they disappeared as shown by when it hit Moody in the stomach. Moody fell down with a gasp, blood running out of his stomach.

Snape ignored all shields, using his mental prowess to move the swords away from him as he still hammered away at Harry's mind with brutal memory probes.

Harry felt himself being poked again and again in the head by Snape. He growled in annoyance and moved toward him. In his distraction by Snape's poundings, he ignored the fact that his shields were down for the count. Kingsley saw his chance and cast a stunner at Harry's back.

Harry felt the world turning dark as he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

AN: Constructive Crit anyone? 


End file.
